1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the processor firmware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance goals of a processor increase in every generation, and progressively more sophisticated processor architectures are required to implement their complex functions. A typical processor performs various functions, which include performance critical as well as non-performance critical functions. A typical performance critical function, such as, for example, a multiply function, may be required to accomplish the function within a predefined time period. On the other hand, a non-performance critical function, such as, for example, a machine check handler, can be performed with no specific time limitations.
To enhance processor performance, a processor firmware (xe2x80x9cPFxe2x80x9d) may be used to perform non-performance critical functions. By moving the non-performance critical functions to the PF, the processor can execute performance critical functions more expeditiously. Accordingly, using firmware can improve overall system performance.
Because of separation of the functionality between processor and firmware, it is important to have a correct version of PF to work with the processor. If an incompatible PF is used, the functionality of the processor cannot be guaranteed. Consequently, a system may fail if the processor fails.
At least one version of Processor Firmware (xe2x80x9cPFxe2x80x9d) is identified. After identification, the PF is compared with a version of PF that is required by a processor, to determine whether the PF is compatible with the processor. If the version of PF is incompatible with the version of PF required by the processor, the current execution is suspended and a new version of PF is obtained. When the new version of PF is received, the system is initialized.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description, figures and claims set forth below.